Deadly Diversions
by Blufle
Summary: It's all fun and games until someone holds a knife up to your back. That's when the real sport begins. [Maiko] [Oneshot]


**Another oneshot idea that came to me while I was attempting to add another chapter onto _Inferno_. I played around with the idea a bit, and ended up with this, which was somewhat different from my original idea. But I like the outcome of this one better.**

**Please note that this fic has a very strong T rating. While writing it, I didn't expect to have to bump it up to an M, but please let me know if you think I should do so. **

**You have been warned. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly enough, I own nothing. **

* * *

"Everything is working according to plan, ladies," Azula began in her venomous tone as the three friends sat down to dinner in the Royal Palace of Ba Sing Se. "My uncle is rotting in the cells, and my brother has agreed on his own accord to join us. However," she said, her tone becoming more serious than it had been. "There is still the possibility that he will betray us. That's why I'm assigning you to keep a close eye on him, Mai." 

The apathetic teenager picked at her food with the chopsticks she held in her hands, pretending not to be affected by Azula's orders.

"Sure," Mai responded, earning a sly smile from the Princess. She had somehow trained herself to restrain from showing any emotion, and even though this was deemed unhealthy by others, Mai lived and fed off this lifestyle. It was a lot easier to obey Azula if she pretended she didn't care. And obeying the Princess was important. She was well aware of the consequences.

Yet Mai couldn't help but wonder if Azula gave her this task as a punishment of some sort. Or maybe it was just Azula's way of having fun. Her mind certainly was twisted enough, so Mai wouldn't be surprised to find out that that was the truth. The Princess was conscientious of Mai's feelings for Zuko, knowing that they had been carried all the way from childhood until the present. For keeping a silly crush for so long a time, Mai often told herself she was pathetic, and knew she would have to get over it eventually.

"Oh, and Mai," Azula added, a conniving tone taking over her voice. "If he does anything suspicious, don't be hesitant to eliminate him. I know you're physically capable. It's your mental capacity that I occasionally question."

Mai's eyes narrowed as she continued to stare at the plate of food that was in front of her. She heard Ty Lee awkwardly shift in her seat, not saying anything. Mai knew she wouldn't speak up. She was too easygoing and preferred not to get on Azula's bad side. She rarely, if ever, spoke against the cold Princess.

"Under what circumstances should I eliminate him?" Mai asked dryly, attempting to ignore Azula's last comment.

"I trust your judgment," Azula said lightly. "Decide for yourself if his actions are worthy of death."

Mai made no response, but for the first time the entire evening actually shoved the food in her mouth that she had been playing with. She continued eating, surprised to find that she actually did have an appetite, and was not bothered in the least by the awkward silence that continued for the rest of the meal.

As soon as her plate was cleared, Mai stood up and pulled a dagger out of her sleeve. Tossing it expertly into the air, and catching it as it came down, she used her free hand to push the chair back in close to the table. She was about to start sauntering away, when Azula's sharp voice stopped her.

"Where are you going?" she asked harshly.

"You gave me an assignment," Mai said. "I was going to spy on Zuko."

"Of course," Azula said, trying to hide her slight embarrassment. "Carry on." She said with a wave of her hand. "Oh, but be sure to report back to me later tonight," Azula quickly added. "I want to know what my idiot brother is up to."

"Yes, Princess," Mai said, holding back an aggravated sigh as she quickly and lightly walked down the hallway. She was on her way to Zuko's room, when she heard a door creak open on the other end of the hallway. Quickly and expertly hiding herself in the shadows, Mai waited and listened for the person to come within range, her daggers poised and ready.

Her eyebrows shot up when she saw who it was, though she should not have been surprised; she should have recognized his footsteps. Zuko walked down the hallway, headed toward the Dining Hall, probably going to eat, even though he was late. Lowering her daggers, she stepped out once he passed her, and stopped him in mid-stride.

"What are you doing?" she asked, refraining from sounding curious. He turned around to make contact with her perpetually bored eyes. Her heart skipped a beat, though she tried to suppress the fluttery feeling she often got when they were children and he would look at her with an adorable expression.

_Duty comes first, after all_, she reminded herself, pushing all feelings of affection aside.

"I'm going to eat," he answered, as if it should have been obvious.

"Well you're about five minutes too late," she responded, taking one step closer and crossing her arms.

He raised an eyebrow, as if to ask why being late mattered, and said, "I'll have the chef make some more. I don't mind eating alone." With that he turned around again, and continued walking. Mai was at a loss for words, unable to think of something to say that would stop him once again. She stood staring until he was out of sight. Shrugging to herself, she silently followed, deciding to wait outside the Dining Hall doors. Once he came out she could continue her mission.

Lurking in the shadows was her specialty, and she stayed there with successful stealth until Zuko came walking out of the Dining Hall again. Making sure to stay behind him a good fifteen feet or more, she silently questioned his thoughts when she saw him shiftily look from side to side, and then make for the passage that lead to the cells.

Immediately evaluating the situation, she concluded that he was going to speak with his Uncle about escaping. Despite recently developing a distrust of the Princess, Mai had to admit she was smart. Apparently Azula realized that Zuko would betray them, and now it was up to Mai to put a stop to it.

He wouldn't bust his uncle out tonight, would he? Mai questioned. Deciding to take the gamble on the chance that he wouldn't, Mai quickly and silently ran to Zuko's room, and quietly hid in the shadows, waiting for him to come back. Minutes passed, turning into half an hour, and Mai began to wonder if she made the wrong decision. For all she knew, Zuko could have escaped with his uncle a long time ago. Glancing quickly at the closet on the opposite side of the room, Mai raised an eyebrow in suspicion, almost positive that the door wasn't opened a crack when she first came in.

At that moment, the door to the bedroom began to slowly and apprehensively creak open, and Mai took a stance, ready to pounce at any moment. Sure enough, Zuko came in, and the second he turned around to close the door, Mai jumped out and held the dagger up to his throat.

"Visiting the cells, were we?" She asked, trying to sound intimidating. Azula made it look so easy.

"Mai," Zuko scowled when he recognized her voice. Reaching down to his side, he swiftly pulled out one of his dual swords, and held it behind him, poised next to her stomach, ready to strike. She looked down and realized they were in a deadlock. He strategically turned himself around, taking out his other sword and holding them both up to her neck. Had their arms not been around each other for the purpose of killing the other, Mai would have blushed at their proximity.

She tried her hand at bluffing. Smiling ever so slightly, she took a quick glance at the two sharp swords that grazed her neck.

"You don't have it in you," she said, her voice barely audible. Zuko squinted his eyes and pushed the swords up against her neck the slightest bit more.

"Neither do you," he responded.

Mai took that as a confession. "So you admit it," she said. "You don't want to hurt me."

"I'd rather not," he stated, though the look in his eyes could have fooled her. Pausing for a second, he finally said, "Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?"

She hesitated, breaking the contact their eyes had made. She knew it, and he knew it. She could have easily killed him the second he came into the bedroom. She had a second chance in the time frame that he didn't have his dual swords pulled out and crossed against her neck.

"You're in no position to ask such questions," she responded, trying to sound strong.

"And you're in no position to refuse to answer," he reminded her.

Silently cursing him for always having a comeback, she finally gave in. Knowing she would have to kill him eventually, however, she slowly raised her other hand to brush up against his arm. She felt him tense up, and while he tightened his grip on the swords, she loosened her hold on the dagger.

"You already know how I feel," she said with a calm tone, surprising even herself.

"Yes," he slowly replied, moving one of his hands, including the sword that it held, behind her. One still against her neck, one was now placed up against her back, ready to dig in the moment he felt threatened enough to do so.

And the game began.

She slowly brought the dagger she held up to the back of his neck to the front of his neck, resting as much as her arm permitted against his shirt. She felt his chest rise and fall with each steady breath he took. Glancing at his determined eyes, she shot him a look.

_Your turn. _

He cautiously moved his other arm to her back. Now both the dual swords rested against her back. She could feel the sharp edges even through the layer of clothes she wore. Deciding to try and break his concentration, she spent her turn on moving closer to him, until she could feel her chest pressed up against his. The entire time his dual swords moved with her, as if they were a part of her body.

He looked down at her, their faces only inches apart. He drew his mouth into a determined line. "You can't win this," he said quietly as he gently pressed the tip of his blade into her back. It broke her skin, and she felt a trickle of blood come forth. He stopped though, and refrained from stabbing her all the way through.

"I'll make this one easy on you," she whispered, imitating him by giving him a shallow cut across his back. She felt the warmth of his blood through his clothes. But now it was his turn. And she was sure he was going to drive his swords through her back.

He hesitated, a look crossing his face. Mai wasn't sure if it was pain or regret, but she felt his grip on his swords loosen a bit. Now was her chance. Shouts of _cheater_ crossed through her mind, but she shoved them aside. It was a game after all. One of them had to make the move sooner or later, even if she did it when it was really his turn.

But she didn't. The sensation of his lips pressed up against hers washed out all thoughts of assassination that were in her mind. She gave into the temptation. She closed her eyes and kissed him back, deciding to speed things up a little. She'd waited for years for this to happen after all. Azula and her orders would have to wait.

She jumped a little when she heard the clatter of his swords hit the ground. She wasn't expecting him to surrender. But most of all, she wasn't expecting herself to surrender; it was what happened though, as she imitated what he was doing and dropped her dagger on the floor. With the weapons out of the way, the two wrapped their arms around the other even more and deepened the kiss. With every breath they shared as their lips wildly rubbed together, a new thought entered Mai's mind.

Maybe she didn't have to be one of Azula's pawns. Maybe she could help Zuko and Iroh escape. Maybe she could finally start thinking for herself, run away with them, and live the rest of her life with the banished Prince. Maybe --

Mai groaned in pain as she felt the energy in her body drain from her, and she collapsed in a heap on the ground, just barely missing Zuko's swords that still lay on the floor. A second later she felt Zuko crash down next to her, his arm sprawled across her chest, his face turned toward hers. Glancing first at Zuko, she read his confused expression to realize that he wasn't the reason they lay helpless on the floor. Her eyes darted around until a slim figure came into view.

Holding back a gasp, Mai spoke.

"Of all people," she said quietly, a disgusted look crossing her face. She took note of the closet door, that was now completely opened.

"She knew you were too weak," the voice said, though the words contrasted greatly with the brokenness and emotion in her voice. "She knew you'd give in like that…" Ty Lee made a noise similar to a hiccup, and the tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm not weak," Mai replied through gritted teeth as she looked once again at Zuko, wishing she could hold him in her arms once more, but her limbs refused to move. "You're the weak one, giving into Azula like this."

"Don't make this harder than it already is!" Ty Lee screamed through her tears, picking up the dagger that Mai had dropped.

"You don't have to do this," Zuko urged, though in the position in which he lay, he couldn't look Ty Lee in the face.

"Yes, I do," Ty Lee said, sniffling. "Azula will have the three of us executed if I don't. The way I see it, you two are going to die anyway…"

"We can escape together, all four of us," Zuko tried again, offering Ty Lee and Mai to come with him and his uncle.

"I let you have your fun and games," Ty Lee said, towering over the two of them. "Please," she urged. "I'd rather see you two go quick and painless through my hand than slow and painful through Azula's. Think of it as an act of compassion," she said, choking on her own words.

Mai looked into Zuko's eyes, realizing they had no choice.

"Fine," Mai said, speaking for the both of them. "But make it quick," she closed her eyes tightly, waiting for death to come.

_Duty comes first, _Mai reminded herself before she heard the dagger plunge into Zuko, who lay next to her. Bracing herself, she blocked out the sound of Ty Lee's weeping.

Life was all a game, after all, and she had lost.

* * *

**I hope I didn't take anybody OOC too much. I've never written Ty Lee as anything other than a ditzy airhead, though I know she's much smarter than that. In this case her motives were more along the line of saving herself, and preventing a horrible fate for Mai and Zuko. Leave a review and let me know what you think.**


End file.
